The Beginning of the End
by oh.dajk
Summary: Mainly Percy and Annabeth, but more mystery ala Rick Riordan. Continuing story after Last Olympian.
1. My Perfect Life Becomes Unperfect

'_Race you to the road?' I said._

'_You are so going to lose.' She took off down Half-Blood hill and I sprinted after her._

_For once, I didn't look back._

I ran as fast as I could down the hill and actually got past Annabeth. I laughed and waved behind me, teasing her in a 'I'm-better-than-you' kind of way. Suddenly, Annabeth jumped on my back and we both fell down on the grass, laughing. I stretched and laid down on my back. Annabeth snuggled up beside me and put her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. I could lie like this forever!

'Percy?' Annabeth whispered. 'When did you… Know?'

I knew what she was asking even without the question actually being asked.

'You remember when you we were searching for you?' Annabeth sighed 'You mean when I literally had the world upon my shoulders? It's kinda hard to forget something like that, Seaweed Brain.'

I smiled and took a deep breath. 'I met Aphrodite. And she was the most beautiful, gorgeous, ama…'

Annabeth removed her arm and head and pinched me in the stomach 'Do you want me to beat you senseless, Seaweed Brain?'

I laughed at her and pulled her head and arm back where they belonged. 'Let me finish, will you? I was sitting there, staring at her and probably making a fool of myself, I… Well, at one point she looked exactly like you.' I felt my face blushing, but Annabeth hugged me tighter.

My mom picked me up half an hour later, and although I love my mom, she totally ruined my perfect moment with Annabeth (thanks, mom). I felt kinda awkward about the whole situation with Annabeth when my mom was presence. Don't get me wrong, my mom's a smart woman and she probably had already figured out that Annabeth was my girlfriend by now. Still, I couldn't get myself to kiss her in front of my mom. Instead I gave her an awkward hug. Annabeth smiled at me and told me that she would come visit as soon as she had settled in her new boarding school. I got in the front seat of the car and watched Annabeth smiling and waving at me while we drove away. I didn't say anything for about ten minutes but mom kept glancing over at me while I looked out the window.

'You're smiling, Percy. I like that.' I felt my cheeks turning red and looked at her.

'It's not just… Well… I have no worries mom. Everything turned out perfect!'

I told her about everything that had happened at Camp Half-Blood the last weeks, about Grover, Tyson, how the world had been lifted off my shoulders, how I finally felt like everything was ok. I didn't mention Annabeth, but my mom understood. She took my hand and squeezed it tight. I could swear I saw tears in her eyes, but I pretended I didn't see them. They were happy tears alright, but I didn't want to see any more tears. Everything was perfect. Until that night.

As a half-blood, I usually dream of something that has happened or will happen. Usually something bad. Yeah, you get perks like that when you're the son of a greek god. In my dream, I was standing outside Yancy Academy, the school I went to in sixth grade. Everything was dark and empty, like the saddest funeral ever had just ended. Fog evolved around my ankles. A huge shadow was hovering over my head, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then suddenly I heard a familiar voice. A girl's voice. Someone I knew and cared about. Fear swelled up in me, but I couldn't move.

The dark shadow that had been flying over my head landed with a soft _'thump'_ in front of the entrance to the school. Someone, the girl, was sitting on her knees in front of the shadow, shaking and crying. Mist started to evolve, so it was harder to see. I wanted to drag the girl away from there. Even in the mist, I saw Annabeth's teary grey eyes and blonde hair, and the sphinx in front of her did not look happy.

***

Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	2. My Mom Teaches Me How Not to Drive

I woke with a start and felt my heart pounding in my chest. Just as I reached for the pen under my pillow, which also happened to be my sword Riptide, my mom walked in with a plate of freshly baked blue cookies.

'Good morning Percy. I've mad…' She stared at me and saw the fear in my eyes.

'It's Annabeth! Something is wrong with her!' I got up and dressed faster than I ever had before, putting Riptide in my jeans. My heart was still pounding in my chest and I suddenly realized that I was soaked in sweat. I ran passed my mom and out to the kitchen. Paul, my mom's boyfriend was sitting by the kitchen table, sipping coffee from a mug that said _'I 3 my swordmaster'_ (which my mom had painted for him). He looked at me and knew that something was wrong. I looked out the window. Sun. Not the misty, scary fog that I dreamt of. Maybe it wasn't too late? I turned to Paul.

'Car keys. Now!'

Paul stared at me first, then at my mom which had followed me into the kitchen. Her face was pale and her eyes screamed of fear. Paul knew enough about me to not question why I was in such a hurry. He fished out the car keys from his jeans, and threw it towards me. My mom was already ready. We ran down and literally threw ourselves into the car.

'Where to, Percy?' My mom was still pale.

I didn't know. Yancy Academy? The boarding school Annabeth went to? _Think, Percy!_ I realized I had been silent for what felt like a whole aeon, so my mom stepped on it and drove north. Not towards Yancy appearantly. I felt relieved somehow. I don't think my mom has ever driven that fast. It was almost like people and dogs, even signs and fire hydrants jumped out of the way, totally unaffected.

Ten minutes later (the longest ten minutes of my life) we parked in front of Annabeth's boarding school. If the situation had been differently, I would probably appreciate the cool building. It was huge, and everything was covered in white marble. Greek ionic orders were holding up the entrance that must be at least twenty meters above ground. Huge glass windows welcomed you into the hall, which was as big as our apartment. Annabeth must love this place. The knot in my stomach which I didn't realize I had until now, twisted even tighter and I felt sick. I looked at my mom, and she understood.

'Go. Run Percy! Save your girl.'

My girl. Now I felt even sicker. I had to do this alone, and she knew that. She even trusted me enough to not argue. I gave her a weak smile and ran towards the huge glass door.

I opened the huge entrance door and walked into the hall. It totally took my breath away. There were shelves upon shelves that held every book in the world. The ceiling was as high as the building, and a huge glass dome in the middle let the sunrise shine through. The floor and walls were covered in marble and hundreds of students stressed from hallway to hallway. Some of them gave me skeptic looks and walked even faster. I must have looked terrible. Sweat was still pouring down my face and my black hair was even messier than a birds nest. I grabbed a blonde haired boy, probably around 15 and he whimpered. He gave me a scared look, like he could feel the fear I felt.

'Annabeth Chase! Tell me where she is!'

He was either too scared to answer or didn't know who she was. He shook his head and opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land. I looked around desperately and saw a sign that pointed towards the east hallway. _'Principal's Office'. _I didn't know what else to do, so I ran as fast as I could. Of course I had to find trouble on the way…

***

Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	3. I Lose Riptide

You may think that after being in a gigantic hallway with hundreds of students, and meeting no one in the east hallway bothered me. It didn't. All I could think about was Annabeth and the dream I'd had. I didn't know if I appreciated these dreams, or cursed them to Hades. Probably both.

The hallway was as long as the hall was big. How was I supposed to find the principal's office in this maze? Hallways crossed each other and there were at least fifty doors around me. I couldn't keep running around forever. I stopped, closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. Well, my ADHD had got me all worked up and it was impossible to stand still. As I stood there, I imagined the ocean. I needed my strength. But something distracted me, and I knew something was standing right in front of me. I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it before opening my eyes.

'You again?' I sneered at the Minotaur in full greek armour, standing before me breathing heavily. 'Haven't you died enough times already?'

The huge Minotaur I had killed twice already was almost grinning at me. I wasn't scared though. After I had bathed in the river Styx and got the curse of Achilles upon me, nothing would scare me. I knew I wasn't immortal, but Annabeth was the only person in the whole world that knew where my Achilles spot was. The Minotaur sniffed the air, feeling my scent and purred. It was so disgusting! The Minotaur charged and ran towards me, head bent down so his horns would rip me to pieces. I had two choices: Jump to one side, or fight it. I was stupid enough to swing Riptide around and I hit it right in its stomach. The beast didn't even flinch. He hit me so hard I'm sure I flew five meters back. It had knocked my breath out, and on top of it all, I had lost Riptide. The sword was now lying right in front of the Minotaur. He looked curious at it, and his big ugly hands were on its way to pick it up. Over my dead half-blood body! I didn't know what else to do so I shouted at it:

'Hey, ugly! You're not done with me yet!'

The Minotaur seemed to get distracted for a split second, but I knew I couldn't stop it from breaking Riptide to sword-dust. I started crawling towards it as fast as I could. My lungs weren't even close to be filled with air, so I couldn't stand up. It had now picked up Riptide and was gazing at it, the thing that had killed him twice already and now Riptide was the one who was going to be crushed. The Minotaur purred even louder and was just about to snatch the most valuable object I'd ever own, but it stopped, dead silent. It looked up and sniffed the air again. Suddenly, something sharp had pierced through its stomach, even through the greek armour. It vanished right in front of me, and unluckily for me, the first good breath I took after it had staggered me was filled with Minotaur-dust. A man was standing in front of me with a sword.

The man was skinny and tall, twice the height I was. His eyes were warm, but so intense that it made me shudder. The black hair, almost purple in the light we were standing in, seemed like it hadn't been washed for about two months. His clothes on the other hand were classy and dressy, like he just came from his own wedding. He tilted his head to one side and looked at me. Riptide had appeared in my jeans again, so I did the only natural thing: I grabbed it. The man didn't even move an inch when I pointed the sword directly at him.

'Come.' He said with a surprisingly dark voice. 'Into my office'.

'You're the principal?' I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He started walking, almost gliding down the hallway and into one of the many doors.

***

Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	4. The Principal's Office

Some of you requested longer chapters, and I've really tried. It's harder than I thought XD

***

I tell you (and I'm blaming my ADHD), I've been to quite a few principal's offices in my life. All are the same. A room with books and folders, and a desk with a scary principal behind it, eyeing you up and down with a 'what-have-you-done-now-Percy' look. This office only had the scary principal. My jaw dropped when I went in the door and saw a huge room with at least a dozen greek swords on the wall, greek armours lined up, some made of bronze, others made of leather and iron, helmets with greek symbols, axes and shields in all sizes. The walls were filled with animal heads of all sizes. There was a huge circle in the middle of the room where you could practice your battle skills. If I didn't know better, I would guess that this place was made for practicing, just like at Camp Half-Blood. I wondered what others saw through the Mist. The principal swung his sword around, just for showing off and placed it carefully next to the other swords. He walked to the middle of the circle and nodded towards me. I kept my eyes firmly on him, trying to decide if I could trust him.

'I've been expecting you, Percy' Of course he knew my name. 'I'm Mr. Chrys. _Only_ Mr. Chrys.'

His voice indicated that if I asked what his first name was, he would cut of my head and hang it on the wall next to the moose and the Siberian cat. The thought made me shudder.

'I… _Sir_.' I choose my words carefully because this man seemed like a bomb about to explode any minute. 'I need to know where Annabeth Chase is. I think she's in trouble.'

Mr. Chrys tilted his head again and eyed me up and down. His expression didn't show any feelings at all.

'This Ms. Chase. Is she one of our students?'

'Yes, I think she came here yesterday.' There was no point in hiding that I was a half-blood. 'I had a dream about her. She was in serious trouble. I know she can take care of herself, but she… I've never seen her like this before Mr. Chrys.' I told him about the dream I'd had and I was surprised how much I blurted out even without knowing him. Mr. Chrys closed his eyes, thinking.

'I know very well of the dream, Mr. Jackson. She never came to this school.'

My insides turned to ice.

'What? She didn't… I mean, no one knows where she is?'

Mr. Chrys didn't answer. He just sighed and opened his eyes again. For a split second I could see sadness, and something else. Anger.

'Ms. Chase is, ah, how do I put this delicately. She has vanished.'

'Vanished?! You mean you know where she is?' I asked again. My rage started to grow inside me.

'Both yes and no. Mr. Jackson, I think it's time you meet one of our students.' He walked over to a water fountain I hadn't even noticed until now. He drew a Drachma out of his pocket and turned the fountain on. A rainbow appeared with help from the sunlight from the window next to him.

'___O, goddess, accept my offering. Show me Amy Lauren, San Francisco.' _He threw the coin into the rainbow and it vanished. A girl about my age appeared, and she was apparently in some forest. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were the color of the ocean. She was tall and skinny and she wore a greek armour made of bronze. Unfortunately for her, the connection appeared right when she was fighting a horde of crazy stymphalian birds. Annabeth and I had once fought the bronze birds with seriously painful beaks. Amy didn't seem to handle it very well. I ran over to the fountain.

'You can't defeat them like that! You need a horrible noise, or they won't stop!'

Amy had lots of tiny wounds all over her face and she looked directly at me with rage in her eyes.

'How am I supposed to get a horrible noise from anything out the in woods?' Her arms were waving around her, trying to reject the birds.

'Sing to them, my dear.' Mr. Chrys said. His expression was as empty as always.

Amy stared at him like he was joking. I would probably do the same, but Mr. Chrys didn't seem to be joking. She waved her hands around for a few more seconds before she opened her mouth and started to sing. Or scream as I would call it. Her voice seemed to have the wanted effect, and some of the birds crashed into each other, others flew away. She was bleeding heavily now, but didn't seem like she was seriously hurt.

'Amy, my dear. If you could focus here for a bit. I don't have any more Drachmas on me'. Mr. Chrys's dark voice hadn't been raised or anything, but Amy, who until now had tried to get the blood away from her face and muttered curse words under her breath instantly looked up at him, like he was some sort of military sergeant.

'We have, ah, company as you may see. It's one of them. His… _Friend_ is in trouble.'

Amy looked from Mr. Chrys to me, her mouth hanging open.

'You mean… Right now? I have to come help _right_ now?'

Mr. Chrys's expression was as empty as always and he was dead silent. Amy's ears turned red and she glared at me.

It's not that I don't want help or anything, but I would much rather prefer help from one of my other friends, like Thalia, Grover or even Clarisse, one of Ares's daughters from Camp Half-Blood (I can't believe I called Clarisse my friend). I couldn't see how Amy, who couldn't even defend herself from stymphalian birds would give me much help. Besides, I don't even know if I like this girl very much, and by her expression, she didn't like me very much either.

'Yes, dear. Right now please. Take Mrs. O'Leary. She's waiting for you by the east river. You need to shadow travel here right away.' The connection ended as soon as she had given me one last angry glance and turned her backs on us.

'What? Mrs. O'Leary? My hellhound Mrs. O'Leary?' I stared at Mr. Chrys.

'Yes, Mr. Jackson. We have been watching you for quite some time. Annabeth is in trouble because of you.'

***

Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Amy Recieves Thanatos

I stood there in shock. _Watched me for quite some time?_ What did that mean? Like, since I knew I was a Half-Blood? Since I was born? And Annabeth was in trouble because of me? This didn't sound very good.

'You're… You're lying.' I didn't know what else to say. At that very moment, something about Mr. Chrys made me think of darkness and hopelessness. I regretted blurting out about my dream. I know he saved Riptide from the Minotaur (and I hate to admit it, but he kinda saved my life too), but I didn't trust this giant, creepy principal.

'Mr. Jackson, I can assure you that I'm not lying. We are, ah, pleased to finally meet you.'

'How is Annabeth missing my fault? I haven't done anything.'

'_Yet_, Mr. Jackson. You haven't done anything_ yet_.' He walked over to the swords, stroking them like they were his pets. 'Being a Half-Blood and being a hero is two very different things.' He turned around and tilted his head to one side again watching me carefully. 'You, my dear one, are a hero. A hero saves lives. A Half-Blood is only a sidekick. Like your… _Friend _Annabeth.'

I felt the rage appearing in my chest.

'I can assure you, _sir_, that Annabeth is a hero. She has saved my life dozens of times. She's the bravest, most ama…'

Mr Chrys cut in, and this was the first time I've heard the man speak louder. His voice made me shudder for some reason. Like he was having the power to shut me up whenever he wanted. 'Mr. Jackson, I am very aware that Ms. Chase has saved your life at several occasions. But she is not a hero. And that is why _they _have her.'

I felt my heart skip a beat.

'They? Who are they? And what do _they_ want with her?'

My brain went a million miles per hour, and I couldn't think of anyone who has ever held a grudge against Half-Bloods. _'Well, besides like, a billion creepy monsters' _I thought to myself. But the tone of Mr. Chrys didn't really imply that we dealt with these sorts of monsters. He had now gone over to stroke the armors made of leather, walking slowly around them, as if he was checking for rips and scratches.

'They want her because they want you. A true hero. Ms. Chase is nothing but a, ah, treasure to them. A trophy if you may. As soon as they get their grip on you, she will disintegrate. Become nothing but a memory.'

Mr. Chrys walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Everything went dark, and I could feel my heartbeat beating as fast as ever. I couldn't stand to lose Annabeth. I felt my whole body lost its power when I thought about the last time I'd seen her. Why hadn't I kissed her in front of my mom? I made a promise to myself that _when_ I found here again, I would kiss her in front of the whole world.

Mr. Chrys must have had some super power which made him move faster and more silent than any of us mortals, because he had now turned on a lamp on the wall, and stood all the way on the other side of the large room.

'Amy should be here any minute. I am very sure that this is enough space for the big hellhound.'

I'd forgotten all about Mrs. O'Leary and Amy.

'So this… Amy. Is she a Half-Blood too?' I asked. Even in the dim light I could see Mr. Chrys's expressionless face, but his eyes radiated emotions again. I sensed anger.

'Amy is… Here to help you. She is neither a Half-Blood nor a hero, but her expertise is better than anyone you have ever met.'

'_I'm betting that she's no better than Annabeth.'_ I thought to myself. As the daughter of Athena, wisdom was her special field.

We both stood in silence for a couple of minutes. I had so many emotions crammed up in me that I felt like exploding. Anger, pain, confusion, just to name a few. Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary appeared with Amy on her back. She had the color of seaweed on her face and I'm guessing she didn't enjoy shadow traveling very much. Mr. Chrys was now on the other side of the room again, opening the curtains. Amy slid down from Mrs. O'Leary's back and her tail started wagging when she saw me. Although she was tired, she ran towards me and knocked me over with her big paws and licked my face. Too bad for me that my first shower this day was hellhound saliva.

'Hey, girl! It's good to see you too!' I patted her on the back and pushed her away. She didn't seem to mind, so she curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

'Mr. Jackson, I want you to meet Amy. Amy, this is Percy.' Mr. Chrys said.

Amy moved reluctantly toward me, her face still angry and bloody.

'You're really bad with stymphalian birds' I blurted out.

Amy's expression got even angrier and she looked pleadingly at Mr. Chrys.

'Amy, dear. You know what has to be done. You are the only one who can, ah, help Mr. Jackson.'

This didn't soften her expression one bit. If possible, she looked even angrier. Mr. Chrys laid one hand on her shoulder and gripped tight.

'I want you to have the sword, dear.' Mr. Chrys moved over to the long sword he had stabbed the Minotaur with. Amy's expression went from anger to surprise.

'I… You want me to have the sword? I… I couldn't! I mean, I can't even use a sword!' Amy stuttered.

Mr. Chrys wasn't the kind of guy who joked about, well, anything, so he took it down from the wall and handed it carefully to her.

'Its name is Thanatos. Use it well, dear.'

Amy stared at the sword, then at Mr. Chrys.

'Thank you, sir.'

'It is nothing. You know very well what to do. Help Mr. Jackson and his _friend_, and all should go as planned. I will send Mrs. O'Leary back to the woods in San Francisco. Don't worry Mr. Jackson.'

I didn't want to leave her in the office with this creepy man, but she was fast asleep and I couldn't get her out even if I had giant hellhound biscuits on me. Mr. Chrys waved us away and I knew he meant us to leave. Amy glared at me for a second before she bumped me quite hard in the shoulder when she walked pass me. I had a feeling this was going to be one long journey.

We were standing outside the entrance of the school. Surprisingly, we hadn't met one single student on our way out, so no one saw Amy with Thanatos which she held like it was her own baby. They probably wouldn't think much of it because of the Mist, but I'm sure mortals would see _something_.

'So, what now?' I asked.

Amy didn't answer. She started walking straight for the bus stop on the other side of the road. I tried to look for my mom, but Paul's car wasn't there anymore. Probably because the sun was already setting down, and I was surprised by how much time I'd spent already. Time I needed to find Annabeth. I followed Amy to the bus stop, and she had already sat down, waiting for the right bus.

'So are you never going to speak to me?' I asked her angrily. She gave me a nasty look and crossed her arms and legs.

'No.' She said looking away.

'Fine.'

I sat down two meters away from her and looked in the other direction. After about ten minutes a bus showed up saying _'Central Station'. _Amy walked up and into the bus. It occurred to me that I didn't have any money on me. How were we supposed to take the bus without money? Amy stood and talked with the bus driver, and did something I'd never seen anyone do before. She did something with her hands, and the bus driver got a weird expression on his face, like it went all blank. I had seen this expression before, onboard _Princess Andromeda_ where Luke had once had a horde of monsters. The bus driver's expression was just like the tourists onboard the cruise ship, like they were hypnotized. Amy turned towards me and said 'Come on.'

There weren't many passengers on the bus, but those who were didn't seem to be hypnotized like the bus driver. Amy sat down on the seat closest to the aisle, even though there were no passengers beside her. She crossed her arms again and stared out the window. I didn't mind not sitting next to her. I stumped down on the other side of the bus and realized how exhausted I was. I glanced over at Amy, still wearing the Greek armor and Thanatos close to her. No one on the bus looked at her twice, so I'm sure the Mist did its job covering up both the armor and the sword. I wish I had an armor on me. I mean, I know I had the curse of Achilles upon me so I was basically immortal, but I kind of felt vulnerable. I stared out the window and saw trees and people down on the road. I closed my eyes for just one second, and once again I dreamt about Annabeth.

***

Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Authors Note

***** Authour's note *****

**Oh my, I can't believe it's been almost a year since I wrote this! I'm blaming my virus infested laptop, traveling and moving to another country for not updating.**

**I wish I could update now (I have the story in my head), but I need to re-read the books, so I don't write the characters OOC. We certainly don't want that.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for a new chapter!**


	7. My Worst Nightmare

***** Authour's note *****

**I am so sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I promise to write longer chapters later, but this is all I can give right now. Enjoy :)**

In my dream, I noticed the same fog around my ankles and the dark surroundings, but what I was really paying attention to was the scene. Annabeth was in the same position as she had been in my last dream, on her knees and crying her heart out. There was no sphinx, no Yancy Academy and not the same creepy feeling as the one I'd gotten in my last dream. Everything around us were just blurry and white, except a dog the size of Mrs. O'Leary. The dog was a german shepherd and it had green eyes. When I say green eyes, I don't mean green as in emerald green or whatever. These eyes were glowing and sending out these creepy vibes that made me shudder. The dog sat quietly beside Annabeth, kind of like a guard dog. It starred at me intensely and it actually freaked me out a bit. I figured it would've attacked me by now if it thought I was a threat and I had to check if Annabeth was okay, so I started to walk fast towards them.

By some reason, the closer I got to Annabeth and the dog, the more sweaty my palms felt and I had more trouble breathing. Kind of like how I felt when I bathed in Styx, like my lungs was screaming for air. I didn't care. I had to be close to Annabeth, to see if it really was her. I was just about to touch Annabeth and then several things happened at once; The green eyed dog attacked me with all its power and knocked me over so hard that the little air I had left in my lungs were knocked out of me. Annabeth stopped crying and looked towards me really slowly. The sight that met me would have had me choke up in fear if I had some air left in my lungs. Annabeth's face was scratched up so badly that all I could recognise her by was her stormy grey eyes. I tried to refocus and get some air back into my lungs, but it was impossible. The dog was gone. There were only me and Annabeth in the white, blurry scene. She sat there quietly, looking at me with no emotions on her scarred face. She reminded me so much of the old Oracle back at camp which happened to be an old shrivelled mummy. I gave one last desperate look at Annabeth and tried to inhale, but nothing happened. Suddenly, and I don't know if it was because I was about to die, everything started to turn brighter. A tiny golden light came out of nowhere and just as I gave Annabeth one last desperate look and prepared myself for meeting one of my least favorite Gods Hades, the whole room beamed with gold. It was so bright that I felt like I was gonna be blind right there. I heard a whisper and everything turned black.

'Percy! Wake up!' Amy shook me so hard that it actually hurt my shoulders. Her look was terrified and she kept holding me like it was a matter of life or death.

I tried to move my head to see where we were cause honestly, I was in a bit of a daze.

'Percy, what's wrong? What have... What just happened?'

I tried to sit up straight but my head was pounding so I decided to stay where I was. Amy let go of my shoulders. She looked just like Annabeth does when she's heard some really bad news.

'Wha... Where are we?'

'We're still on the bus, Percy. What did you just do?'

I shook my head and inhaled a couple of times before I noticed I was dripping in sweat and shaking like crazy. My mouth felt dry as I tried to remember everything that had just happened... The whisper. I looked at Amy with absolute hatred.

'What? What's wrong?' She asked with a concerned look.

'_Poy einai o exthros sas_. She is your enemy.'


End file.
